The Bush Administration Raps
by PoliticalRapper
Summary: The Bush Administration Raps Over Nelly's "Air Force Ones" Tune (funny....and educational....)


Air Force One  
  
(Intro)  
Bushie, Bushie, Bushie  
  
(Chorus)  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
  
(Bush)  
I like the plutonium, on top, with the metal bottom  
(Bushie) There's something bout them, they nukes, why I got em  
(Bushie) I leave them strapped and laced and sometimes doubt em  
(Bushie) The last dictator that messed, I done shot em (Bushie)  
  
(Donald Rumsfield)  
Now if you looked, you saw the lime green barets and Navy  
(Bushie) We got all the military tech and the gravy  
(Bushie) You know I keep it hip hop  
See terrorists flip flop  
(Bushie) Yea the military are in tip top  
We're the world cops (Bushie)  
  
(Colin Powell)  
Gotta keep it pacifist and do by any means  
(Bushie) Can't bomb the North Korean folks, they so lean  
(Bushie) We're being lead into a trap  
Cut all this fight everyone crap  
(Bushie) The Muslim nations will always hate us no matter when and where we attack (Bushie)  
  
(Condi Rice)  
Don't get me wrong man  
Condi Rice ain't dumb man  
(Bushie) Cause sometimes the right decision comes from a woman  
(Bushie) You threaten me and my family cause I'm black, man?  
(Bushie) We come with our force and you dead man (Bushie)  
  
(Chorus)  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
  
(Condi Rice)  
We up in the White, public support we need those  
(Bushie) Karl Rove give me the intel and get me two of those  
(Bushie) I can tell he never saw a black woman before  
(Bushie) Cause he standing there as if I was some dumb h**  
(Bushie) I said "excuse me Karl" but I only work with you  
(Bushie) Cause I represent the red, white, and blue  
(Bushie) He said, red, white, ties sound nice, make it twice  
(Bushie) And he signed an autograph "thanks for the advice" (Bushie)  
  
(Colin Powell)  
I keep it real peacful, peaceful you know how I do  
(Bushie) Independent thinker represent the white and blue  
(Bushie) I like em peaceful talks with inspectors checking Iraq tops (Bushie) which is claer so  
We can so he violated nuke laws cold  
(Bushie) When we in '04 (bah!) out of the house I'm a flow  
(Bushie) Then it's back to being on purpose and stepping on politican toes  
(Bushie) Then I'm stoppin this dough going to Enron for sure  
(Bushie) Then get in the Air Force, and fly to stop some more (Bushie)  
  
(Donald Rumsfield)  
O...k, Pow, I treat Iraq like a toy  
(Bushie) Get the special forces under cover and then deploy  
(Bushie) Spray candy on the tank, with the electric roof  
(Bushie) With a big old cannon that makes things go "poof"  
(Bushie) You see those terrorists on the news, we dealin' them  
(Bushie) "Donald, how you get the info, you stealin' them?"  
(Bushie) We getting all of them, no need to fall over them  
(Bushie) Ain't no point in hiding and prolong, we trying them (Bushie)  
  
(Bush)  
Now don't nothing patriotic more then the red on white  
(Bushie) Our security has increased an is really tight  
(Bushie) The only problem they only good for one night  
(Bushie) Cause once you don't pay them, you f**ed up the whole night  
(Bushie) What my basis? Trent Lott you stupid racist  
(Bushie) This kid's outrageous, he dissin segregation by the cases  
(Bushie) Dealin' with drug dealers, Nazis, and facists  
(Bushie) There's no purpose, oh no, my kids are dating (Bushie)  
  
(Chorus)  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
  
(Donald Rumsfield)  
I was nice at first, but I tricked the Dems  
(Bushie) Damn, the public wants out, so I try to tickle them  
(Bushie) These tanks in Taiwan, you gotta wait on them  
(Bushie) We bought missle defense early, so we get all of them (Bushie)  
  
(Condi Rice)  
Look I'm trying to keep up with George W. Bush's plan  
(Bushie) While we all try to keep Ashcroft banned  
(Bushie) Jury and all  
(Wow) We disembowling em all  
(Bushie) Got security locked up and all (Bushie)  
  
(Bush)  
Now some time I let em free and some time they gotta pay  
(Bushie) Walk in the Rose Garden you know what I'm bout to say  
(Bushie) The Texas Rangers will win a pennant another day  
(Bushie) We take big tax cuts and put them up in display (Bushie)  
  
(Colin Powell)  
The presidency will someday be mine (be mine)  
Maybe when I'm ninety nine (ninety nine)  
Maybe once or twice, but never three times  
(Bushie) I'm middle of the road  
Which political party? I don't know  
(Bushie) But can't nothing compare to saving this beautiful world (Bushie)  
  
(Chorus)  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One  
I said give me two bombs  
(cause) I need two bombs  
So I can go flying in my Air Force One  
(Bushie) Flying in my Air Force One 


End file.
